


Emancipation

by twtd



Series: Emancipation [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Praisekink, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hand Feeding, Sanvers - Freeform, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: This was why Alex hated being a sub. Doms always though they could just take what they wanted and the subs in their lives would go along with it. Well Alex Danvers had never just ‘gone along’ with anything.Alex and Maggie go undercover to save a bunch of kidnapped aliens. Alex finds some things out about herself in the process.This fic takes place in a bsdm au, so proceed accordingly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in a universe where humans are either dominants or submissives. IF that doesn't sound fun to you, you should stop reading this now. 
> 
> Everything that happens in this fic is consensual within the universe it takes place in though it might not look consensual from our perspective. That said, there's no non-consensual sex anywhere in this.

M’gann gave the door to the bar a final tug. She was closing up for the night and more than ready to go home. Alien or not, her feet hurt and she wanted a shower. The night air was cool but pleasant and she was looking forward to having the next day off. She was pulling out the keys to her car when she felt the prick on her neck. 

“Hey!” She tried to spin around but her legs felt heavy.

Something hot pulsed out from her neck through her veins. She was getting woozy. It was hard to keep her eyes open. The last thing she saw were two figures in black, faces covered by balaclavas. 

***

 Maggie knocked tentatively on Alex’s apartment door, pizza and a six pack in hand. It was a bribe, but it was also from that little place across town that Alex loved, so it was a _good_ bribe. 

Alex answered the door with a smile. “Hey. You didn’t tell me you were bringing food when you called.” 

“Well, I have a favor to ask so…” Maggie shrugged.

“Ah, you’ve figured out that food is the way to all things Danvers.” Alex smiled as she took the beer and led Maggie into her apartment. Soon, they both had slices and were sitting on Alex’s couch. But Alex was dying of curiosity. 

“So, not that I don’t appreciate the free food, but what’s up?” Alex asked before taking a bite of her pizza.

“So I, uh,” Maggie took a sip of her beer. “I need a sub.” She looked Alex directly in the eye as she said it.

“ _What?_ ” Pizza forgotten, Alex was on her feet before Maggie could explain. It wasn’t the worst come on Alex had ever received, and Maggie got points for directness, but that did nothing to calm her down. This was why Alex hated being a sub. Doms always though they could just take what they wanted and the subs in their lives would go along with it. Well Alex Danvers had never just ‘gone along’ with anything. 

“Not like that,” Maggie stuttered. It was enough to bring Alex up short. She was ready to throw Maggie out when Maggie continued. “It’s for an undercover op.” 

“And what? I’m the only un-collared sub you know? Is that why you’re here?” Alex crossed her arms, unconsciously tucking away the tattooed sub band on her right arm.  

“No. No. Of course not. Just give me a minute to explain.” Maggie held her hands out placatingly, her own band around her left wrist. “So, over the past year, the department has been investigating a slave trafficking ring that specializes in aliens. These guys come in, kidnap a bunch of aliens without designations, and then sell them off to the highest bidder.” Humans might be born with dominant or submissive designations but that wasn’t true of most of the alien species that had found their way to Earth. Some people thought it was fascinating, others that it was disgusting. Most people didn’t think anything of it at all. Maggie wasn’t concerned with range of opinions held by society at large. It was the black market slave traders that she was after.

“We’ve gotten close to catching them a couple of times now but they keep disappearing before we can close in,” Maggie said.  

Alex slowly relaxed as she heard Maggie’s explanation. “So why me?” Alex asked.

“I’m getting there.” Maggie said placatingly. “It looks like these guys do this every six months or so and we’re a few weeks out from that six month mark. Some of my CIs have started reporting aliens going missing.” Maggie ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

“So you think your traffickers are back,” Alex said.

“Exactly. They’ve done this twice now and gotten away with it twice. I don’t know how many times they’ll try it before they move on to a new city but I can just feel in my gut that this is the last shot I’ll get at them. And I came to you,” Maggie paused, “because I’m worried there’s someone in the department feeding them information. And I think we make a pretty good team.”

Maggie reached for Alex’s hand and pulled her back to the couch. “I’m going after these guys and I need someone at my back I can trust. And yeah, I think it’ll look less suspicious if I take someone in as my sub instead of trying to get a second invitation. Are you in? Or do I need to find someone else?”  

Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead. “You’re going to owe me. You’re going to owe me so much.”

***

“Are you sure you want to do this?” J’onn searched Alex’s face for any uncertainty. 

“Do I want to? Not really.” Alex picked up a stack of files and moved them to her outbox. The mission’s open ended end date meant she needed to clear as much from her desk as she could before she had to leave. “Am I going to do it anyway?” 

J’onn already knew the answer to that. “That’s what I figured you’d say.” He didn’t like the idea of sending his second in command off without DEO back up but that was their life. 

“I had the tech department put this together for you.” J’onn opened the case that had been sitting on Alex’s desk. Inside was a simple black collar. Alex raised an eyebrow. That she would have to wear a collar had slipped her mind. The reminder wasn’t welcome. Still, it was better to have time to prepare, to wrap her head around it. She looked at J’onn to continue because there was no way the tech guys hadn’t done something to the collar. 

“It has a gps chip inside as well as one of Supergirl’s beacons. If something happens, we’ll be able to find you.” Alex knew he wanted to send her in with at least one gun, maybe a rocket launcher, but neither would be easy to conceal if she ended up naked. That was a strong possibility with people she and Maggie would be spending time with. Public nudity was the least extreme thing that might happen. There was no telling what else these sort of people might think up. So Alex was just going to have to rely on Maggie to take care of their offensive fire power.

Alex nodded in understanding. She removed the collar from the case and found the on button hidden on one edge. 

“Thanks.” She tossed it back into the case. “Was there anything else?”

“No. But I expect both of you to come back in one piece.” J’onn clapped her on the shoulder and left her office. Alex looked at the collar one more time and slammed the box closed.

***

When she woke up, M’gann was in a clear sided containment cell. The air was tangy with the smell of disinfectant. There were other cells close around her. Some had other occupants in them and she tried to reach out with her telepathy to find out what exactly was going on but she couldn’t touch any of their minds. They all looked like aliens though. She pressed against the glass with all of her martian strength and hoped to find some weakness but it didn’t bend. She was trapped.  

***

When Alex walked into the safe house, Maggie was already there. Maggie flicked the tv off as Alex stepped fully inside. The safe house was going to be their home until the auction and neither of them knew exactly when that was going to be. They had planned for two weeks. If it took longer than that, they would have to reevaluate their plan. Alex hoped it wouldn’t take that long.

“Hey Sawyer,” Alex tossed her duffle down in the entry way and stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. “So, this is your op. What’s the plan?” She walked over to the couch, crashed back onto it, and put her feet up next to Maggie’s on the coffee table. She was determined not to make the situation any more awkward than it had to be. 

Maggie shrugged. “I have some feelers out. At this point, we’re waiting for them to come to us.” Maggie handed Alex a manilla folder. Inside Alex found dossiers for their covers. She was going to be Alex Turner, a research scientist. That was good. She could do that.  Maggie was Maggie Russell. They had been together for around six months and had just made it official. Maggie was the one with the money and the connections that were getting them into the sale. Maggie’s father had multiple obscure but lucrative patents that had made everyone in the family independently wealthy. The patent research was supposedly how they met: Alex worked at one of Maggie’s father’s labs. They had recently moved to National City from Gotham to open a new branch of the family company. The wealthy of Gotham had a reputation and Maggie lived up to it: spoiled and debauched. 

“I’m going to have to brush up on my bio-chem,” Alex said to Maggie’s laughter. 

“Nerd. I don’t think anyone is going to be asking you about molecular bonds or anything.”  Alex returned Maggie’s smile.

“So why on Earth is poor little rich girl Maggie into an uptight lab rat?” That sort of information wasn’t in the dossiers. 

“Opposites attract.” Maggie shrugged, “and nothing says that this Alex is uptight.” Maggie smiled wickedly and Alex’s stomach fluttered. 

 “Well, on that note,” Alex hopped up again. “I’ll just take my stuff to my room,” Alex hefted her bag up, “and then tell me we have beer in that fridge.”

***

Alex found the bedroom with ease. There was only one, something she wasn’t ready to think about. She opened her duffel and started putting her clothing away. Finally, the only thing left was the case with the DEO’s collar in it. It was easier to think of it that way: the DEO’s. Not Maggie’s. She opened the case and pulled out the collar. Alex already knew she belonged to the DEO, that she would give her life for their mission. Maggie was just Maggie. A friend, definitely, but beyond that… It wasn’t even a possibility. Alex had never met anyone for whom she would be willing to get on her knees. The few dates she had been on as an adult had all ended terribly and the pleasure she was supposed to get from submitting never came. She only got to feel the pain of another failed relationship, another area in her life where she just wasn’t good enough. Alex fiddled with the collar. She couldn’t put it on herself. The electronics in collars were designed to keep subs from being able to put them on and take them off at will. Alex assumed this one was keyed to Maggie biometrics. Alex sighed. Well, she was going to have to leave the bedroom eventually. Might as well get it over with. 

***

“One bedroom?” Alex shook her head as she emerged from the hallway. “I guess I should have expected that.” She forced a smile as played with the collar in her hands. “I need you to…” She shrugged and held the collar up. 

“Right. Yeah.” Maggie took the collar and opened it. “Could you, uhm, maybe sit down?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Alex was fidgeting as she sat. 

“Thanks.” Maggie gently brushed Alex’s hair from her neck and Alex shivered. When she looked at Maggie though, there was a fire in Maggie’s eyes that wasn’t there before. She instinctively looked down as Maggie fastened the collar around her neck. It felt weird after avoiding one for so long. She shook her head but it still felt awkward. As much as she didn’t want Maggie to think of her as just another sub, there was something about the way Maggie was looking at her that made her breath catch. They stared at each other for a long moment before Maggie cleared her throat. 

“Yeah. So. If the bed… If it bothers you, I thought I could take the couch.” Maggie held out the beer she retrieved while Alex was settling in.

“Don’t, uh, don’t worry about it.” Alex snagged the beer and returned to her seat on the couch. “Just don’t think I’m going to curl up at the foot of the bed or something.” Alex said it like a joke but there was tension behind it. If Maggie _did_ tell her to do something, Alex wasn’t sure she could say no to those eyes. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Danvers.” Maggie smiled in reassurance and bumped her should against Alex’s. 

“So, we should probably talk about how this is going to go once we’re at the auction.” Maggie nodded at Alex’s collar. Her reluctance to bring up the topic was clear. “I mean, we’re supposed to have been a couple for a few years now.” 

“Yeah. Right.” Alex twisted her neck against the collar. Suddenly, it felt too tight. “I haven’t done this in a while but I remember how it goes.” She couldn’t help but bristle. She wasn’t incapable of being a good sub. She just hadn’t ever enjoyed it. “I do what you tell me to do, I don’t talk back, and I end every sentence with ‘yes, Mistress.’” She took a too large sip of her beer to stop herself from rambling. 

“You know it’s not that simple.” Maggie’s voice was calm but it didn’t alleviate Alex’s nerves.  

“No, it really is.” 

“Fine.” Maggie sighed in frustration as Alex got up and stalked toward the bedroom. 

“By the way, I prefer ma’am,” Maggie called after her. 

“Whatever.”  Alex closed the door behind herself. Maybe Maggie should sleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie get to know one another better and the invitation to the auction arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed Roulette's speech from the show. The Supergirl writers are much better at writing super villain speeches than I am. 
> 
> And thank you to the team of people that are now betaing this for me: @kafru, @canthandleebro, @sleepy-sarcastic-tiger, and @irishtaz82

Almost a week had passed and M’gann was still stuck in her containment cell. She had settled into the holding area’s rhythm now. She didn’t have a better way to describe it other than ‘holding area.’ With the way they grabbed her, it likely wasn’t officially sanctioned by the US government. She could only assume that she hadn’t left the country, though she didn’t know how long she was unconscious. She could be anywhere really. 

Whatever the reason, the holding cells around her have slowly filled up. Another day or two and there wouldn’t be any empty cells left. And when that happened… she had no idea.  

*** 

“So, you wanted to talk?” Alex returned from the bedroom but she had her arms wrapped around her abdomen and she wasn’t making any move to sit down.

“I think that would be a good idea, yeah. I mean, I know you can kick my ass at pool and that your favorite color is green but I think we should talk about some of our more relevant interests. If I have to order you to do something, I’d like to know what you enjoy.”

 “This is work. I’m not planning on enjoying any of it.”

“I understand that but…”

“No, Maggie, I know you want to have some sort of detailed conversation about this, but there isn’t anything to discuss. You’re going to do what you have to do and I’m just going to have to deal with it.” 

“That’s not how this works. Or at least, that’s not how _I_ work. I _need_ to be able to take care of you and it isn’t like you’ll be able to safe word out if things get to be too much.”

“Fine,” Alex sighed. “What do you want to know?”

“Come here.” Maggie smiled, her dimples adding lightness to her words. She held her hand out for Alex. 

Alex sighed again but reached out and let Maggie pull her down to the couch. 

“That wasn’t so hard.” Maggie kept a hold of Alex’s hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb. Alex repressed a shiver. “Let’s start with something easy. What’s your safe word?” 

“I normally just use traffic lights. Unless there’s something else you want me to use?” Alex looked uncertainly at Maggie. She kept their hands together as she spoke. 

“Traffic lights are fine.” Maggie lifted Alex’s hand and kissed her knuckles, a small reward for answering her question. Alex didn’t think about how Maggie was becoming more tactile as they talked. 

Maggie turned to Alex, her arm resting on the back of the couch as she started to run her fingers through Alex’s hair. “Tell me what you like.” 

“I…,” Alex swallowed, “I don’t….” She ran her free hand over her reddening cheeks. She cleared her throat. “There really isn’t anything…” She looked down. This, right now, was her best experience with a dom so far. And she _did_ like it. But she couldn’t tell Maggie that. This was supposed to be business. 

Maggie smiled again, “I don’t believe that but okay.” She kept combing through Alex’s hair and she smiled gently as Alex leaned into her touch.  

“Maybe what you don’t like will be easier?” Maggie trailed her hand down to the side of Alex’s neck and lightly rested it there, her thumb running over the ridges of Alex’s throat. She could feel Alex hum into the touch and their eyes met briefly before Alex looked down again. 

“Is it really going to matter? I mean, I’d prefer you not having to do anything.” She shrugged. 

“But if I do?” Maggie finally released Alex’s hand and used both of her hands to cup Alex’s face. “Trust me. Let me help you.” She ran her thumbs over Alex’s cheeks. “Would it be easier if you closed your eyes?” 

“Maybe,” Alex’s eyes fluttered closed at the suggestion while Maggie’s hands stayed where they were. 

“Okay, talk to me babe.”

“I… I don’t like having to talk,” she bit her lip. There were so many other things she could say but none of them would come out. She just wanted to be good enough, to have someone else take care of her instead of constantly having to take care of everyone else. That was all. The rest didn’t matter. “I just—“ Alex shook her head, opened her eyes, and stood up. “I’m sorry. I can’t.” She headed toward the kitchen and got another beer. She missed the warmth of Maggie’s hands but needed the space.    

Maggie sighed in frustration. “Okay. We’ll just figure it out as we go.” 

*** 

The invitation came before Alex and Maggie even had a chance to settle into their new lives. It was simple, just black print on white linen paper with a date, time, address and instructions to bring an overnight bag. Beyond that, there was no hint as to what it was an invitation to. The address was for an abandoned parking lot out by the industrial district. Once they had it, Supergirl did a flyby but she didn’t find anything remarkable, just a stretch of asphalt with worn white lines and weeds. 

As they drove up in a borrowed Mercedes, a nervous silence stretched out between them. The parking lot looked exactly how Supergirl had described it. Nothing had changed. Maggie turned the car off. “So now we wait.”  

Alex reached for Maggie’s hand on the gear shift and squeezed it. “I know I can be… difficult sometimes,” Alex said, referencing their last real conversation at the safe house. “I just want you to know I do trust you.”

Maggie looked down at their hands and flipped hers over to join their fingers. “Thank you.” Alex’s nerves settled just a bit. 

The headlights from a second car cut through the night and the car pulled up next to them. The driver got out and walked toward Maggie’s door. 

“Are you ready for this?” Maggie asked as she smiled, dimples and all, and raised an eyebrow.

“Yes ma’am.” Alex answered. 

The response startled a laugh out of Maggie just as her door was opened. 

***

The town car’s windows were blacked out so Alex had to rely on her sense of direction to keep track of where they were. She knew Maggie was doing the same. The din of other cars slowly faded away. 

“We’ve left the city.” Maggie noted and Alex nodded in agreement. They didn’t speak much more than that. There was a decent chance that the car was bugged and blowing their cover with small talk would have just been embarrassing. 

They did, eventually, pull up outside a villa set into the hills above National City. Alex looked around with curiosity. The entire area was enclosed with stonework and iron fences and she counted at least three discretely armed guards. No one was getting in and no one was breaking out without someone noticing. The driver disappeared into the house with their overnight bags while a well-dressed man, presumably the butler, approached them. 

“Ms. Russell, it’s so good to have you joining us. I do hope your move wasn’t too arduous.” He said.

“It was fine. And National City is already proving to be just as interesting as Gotham.” Maggie looked up at the villa looming over them and smirked. By now, Alex had come up behind Maggie. Her own instincts were to press forward but that wasn’t going to work. She had to let Maggie take the lead.   

“If you would like, there’s a small reception on the terrace.” The butler indicated with his hand. “I’ll see that your bags are placed in your suite.” With that, he disappeared into the villa, leaving them to find their own way to the terrace above them. 

***

Maggie and Alex reached the terrace easily and found several other people scattered around the area. Waiters with trays full of champagne and canapés circulated. “Let’s go sit and see who comes to us.” Maggie said. 

Alex could do little more than nod, but for once, that was fine with her. She snagged two glasses of champagne as a waiter walked by and then gracefully settled onto her knees on the cushion next to Maggie’s chair. It got her a quick smile as Maggie took her glass. It was only a moment before they were joined by a man with a tattooed band on his left wrist but no sub in sight. 

“Maxwell Lord,” he and Maggie shook hands as Maggie introduced herself. But it wasn’t Maggie he was looking at. 

“If I may say so, she’s gorgeous.” Max stared down at Alex. Alex had to content herself with glaring at his knees. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you are too, but she is… Mmm.”  He finally looked at Maggie. “I don’t suppose we could…” He motioned between the three of them. 

“I don’t think so, _Max_.” Maggie’s smile turned vicious. “I’m very possessive of my toys.” Alex’s stomach bottomed out at the sheer possessiveness in Maggie’s voice. It made her feel warm, and as Maggie slipped her fingers into Alex’s hair, Alex unconsciously leaned into her touch. Something about it made her insides settle even as she fantasized about ripping Max’s balls off. 

“My bad,” Max shrugged and sat in the chair next to Maggie’s. “So, have you had the chance to go through the auction guide? Have your heart set on any of them?” 

“Why? Where you can drive the price up?” Maggie smirked. 

“You wound me. Ah, I see our hostess has arrived. If you’ll excuse me.” Max hopped up and sauntered toward an Asian woman coming out from inside the villa. 

“Well, that was unpleasant,” Maggie muttered so only Alex could hear her.

“Tell me about it.” Alex shuddered and pressed further into Maggie’s hand before she realized what she was doing and pulled away. Maggie let her go. 

***

Maggie stood and walked over to where the crowd was gathered around their host, Alex trailing behind her. The woman commanded the room. 

“They came from beyond the stars, across the vastness of space. Lightyears. Parsecs. Infinite distance. And why? Did they come to invade? No. Or did they come in peace? Neither. They came to entertain.” The woman sneered as she walked through the crowd. 

“She certainly knows how to make an entrance,” Alex whispered. 

“For those new to our group,” she looked directly at Maggie and Alex. “I’m Roulette. Tonight, I invite you all to enjoy my hospitality. Tomorrow, the fun begins.” With that, Roulette completed her walk down the stairs, well-muscled subs on either side of her. She sauntered toward Maggie and Alex, stopping along the way to greet various other attendees.  

When Roulette finally made her way over to them, Maggie had to untangle her fingers from Alex’s to shake Roulette’s hand. 

“So you’re the newest member of our club.” Roulette slowly looked Maggie over. “I’m so glad you could join us.” She turned toward Alex, “And this must be your little genius.” Roulette reached out and lifted Alex’s chin. Alex bristled and Maggie reached out to wrap a warning hand around Alex’s wrist. 

Maggie smiled possessively. “Well, I like to have the best, and Alex is the smartest, most beautiful sub I’ve encountered. When we met, I knew I had to have her.” Maggie trailed her fingers up Alex’s forearm. “And you’d be amazed at how her mind works.” The innuendo raised goose bumps on Alex’s skin. She shivered. 

“Mmmm. I can only imagine.” Roulette sipped her champagne. “And I hope you find what you’re looking for here. We have a green Martian who’s the last of her kind.” Alex had to force herself not to tense. “I can’t imagine what she’s going to go for.” Roulette held out a hand to one of the trailing subs and was handed a tablet. She held it out to Maggie “You should have a look at the merchandise before tomorrow.” 

“I will, thank you.” Maggie took the tablet and handed it to Alex. “If you’ll excuse me, I had a late night and I think I’ll look this over someplace more private.”

“Of course,” Roulette nodded and allowed them to go.   

*** 

Alex and Maggie retreated into the villa where the butler immediately showed them to their room. Once they were inside, they both visibly relaxed. Alex tugged at her collar then collapsed into a low slung leather club chair. “I can’t wait to arrest all of them.” 

“Mmm… We’ve been trying to pin something on Roulette for a long time now.” Maggie stood behind Alex and gently moved her hands away from the collar. “You’re just going to irritate your skin.” She started rubbing at the knots in Alex’s shoulders.

“It’s already irritated,” Alex grumped even as she relaxed into Maggie’s hands. She closed her eyes and sunk into the sensation making little happy moaning sounds whenever Maggie started working on a particularly stubborn knot. There was no telling how long the massage went on for as Alex let her thoughts drift. Then suddenly Maggie’s hands weren’t there anymore. Alex opened her eyes, blushing at just how caught up she had been. 

“Thanks.”

“You looked like you needed it.” Maggie rubbed her forehead, “but we should get back to work.”

“Right.” Alex nodded “Work.” She started fidgeting. “I should… go do some recon or something.” She motioned toward the door. 

Maggie nodded. “That sounds good. I’ll go ahead and check in with the DEO, then I’ll do some snooping of my own.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are amazing and you can find me on tumbler @twtd11


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve wandered a long way from your mistress, Alexandra.” Roulette stalked toward Alex. 
> 
> Alex does some snooping and gets caught. It forces Maggie in to a difficult position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the d/s starts to get intense and the story earns its explicit rating.

M’gann pulled her knees up against her chest as she sat on the floor of her cell. Something was happening. Normally, the guards would walk through the area regularly on their patrols. Today, they had been left alone. She hadn’t seen a guard since lunch had been delivered and it was long past dinner. 

Suddenly, one of the doors, one that the guards never used,  cracked open, but it was immediately closed again. There was a commotion on the other side of the door then, as quickly as the noise came, it was silent again. 

***

Alex carefully made her way down the hallway. So far she hadn’t found anything that looked out of place. The doors opened to more suites or closets full of cleaning supplies or linens. But the next hallway only had one door. That, in itself, was odd. Alex quickly approached it. She had opened it just a sliver, not enough to see what was inside, when she heard footsteps approach. She tried to turn and head back the way she came when she heard a “tsk, tsk,” behind her.

“You’ve wandered a long way from your mistress, Alexandra.” Roulette stalked toward Alex. 

“I’m sorry ma’am, I just got turned around. If you could point me back to…” Alex tried to seem innocent.

“Now why would I want to send you running back to your mistress and waste an opportunity like this.” Roulette reached out and skimmed her fingers down the side of Alex’s face. 

Alex flinched away, and in a flash, Roulette had her by the throat. 

“Get your hands off of me.” Alex pulled away in anger, barely suppressing her urge to fight back. 

Roulette grabbed Alex by the hair and pulled down hard. “How dare you speak to me that way.” She tried to force Alex onto her knees but every one of Alex’s instincts told her not to give in. Yet she _had_ to ignore them. If she did anything other than submit, it would blow their cover. But she couldn’t make her knees bend. Maggie was going to be so… Alex was sure what Maggie would be exactly. 

Just then, Maggie came around the corner and Roulette’s focus immediately went to her. 

“Your _girl_ just insulted me.” Roulette snarled. She pushed Alex away making her stumble toward Maggie. 

“Is that true?” Maggie instantly shifted from worried to livid. 

“I…” Alex thought about trying to explain but Maggie look told her there was only one acceptable answer. “Yes.” Alex admitted to it but she didn’t look contrite. She hit her knees at Maggie’s side without having to be told. 

“I don’t tolerate that sort of behavior. I should send both of you home.” Roulette said. 

“Don’t worry.” Maggie clenched her jaw, still holding on to her anger. “It won’t happen again. I’ll make sure of it.” Alex was starting to think Maggie was actually mad, that she’d really fucked up. 

“Good,” Roulette continued to glare, “And I want to see you do it.” 

“Of course.” Maggie hooked a finger into Alex’s collar and forced her to her feet. 

“The great room. It’s already set up for tomorrow’s auction. Everyone should have a excellent view.”

Maggie and Alex shared a look before Maggie clipped the leash she had been carrying onto Alex’s collar and led her toward the great room. 

***

Once they were in the great room, two of Roulette’s house slaves manhandled Alex up onto the low stage and quickly stripped her of her clothing, though they left her collar in place. There was no time for Alex to be shy. Maggie was immediately behind them. Maggie placed her palm on the small of Alex’s back as she rubbed it with her thumb. She’d had just enough time to cool off from the scene in the hallway. That didn’t stop her from smiling when Alex shivered. 

“Can you hold on or do you want me to restrain you?” Maggie whispered as she looked up at the leather loops on the crossbar of the frame. 

“You don’t need to tie me.” Alex looked down but she’s was still glaring, angry at herself almost as much as she was with Roulette. She reached up and wrapped her hands through the loops, then spread her legs and tossed her hair back before she settled into her stance. She couldn’t read Maggie’s face but she whispered, “make it look good,” anyway before she took a deep breath.  Maggie nodded and stepped back.

They had hoped to make it through the mission without have to take place in any public spectacles but it wasn’t to be. Maggie took a pair of floggers from the provided selection. Alex was doing her best to keep her focus off of the audience. If they had been in private, if this had been something she and Maggie both wanted, then she might have enjoyed the next ten minutes. She had always enjoyed being flogged. There was just something about the feel of the leather, the brush of the ends against her skin after the pain. But as it was, all she felt was apprehension. 

Alex could hear Maggie as she took a few practice swings, likely getting used to the weight of the floggers. Alex wondered if Maggie had her own. Maggie’s voice cut though her thoughts.

“Fifteen for insulting our host. Ten for your insolence,” Maggie said. Alex was pissed when she continued with, “count them.” Alex preferred to remain silent. It was one of the few things they had talked about at the safe house. Maybe pissed off was good though. It would help her keep her head. 

 She heard Maggie as she took another deep breath and she did the same. 

“Wait,” Roulette’s voice cut through the silence and Maggie stopped at the top of her swing. Alex could hear Roulette’s high heels on the wood of the stage. “I think, as the offended party, I should have some say in this. Don’t you?” Alex seethed. Roulette was already forcing them to do this in public. What more did she want?

“Of course.” Maggie said. Roulette was both their host and their target. They didn’t want to arouse her suspicion. 

“I’d like you to use,” Roulette trailed her fingers over a rattan cane, “this instead.” She picked it up and held it out while Maggie put down the floggers. Alex chanced a glance over her shoulders.

Maggie smiled tightly. “Right. Sure.” Roulette smirked. Maggie took the cane from Roulette and Roulette stood aside, though she remained on the stage. With Roulette so close, Maggie was going to have to do more than merely make it look good. 

Maggie flicked the cane with her wrist then turned back to Alex. Time to get this over with. Maggie took her first swing, landing the cane in the middle of Alex’s right shoulder blade. 

“One,” Alex breathed out. With the floggers, Alex had hoped to stay out of sub-space. She could take the pain and still be present, still know what was going on around her just in case she and Maggie need to act. With the cane, she no longer had that choice. God, she _hated_ canes. The sharp, intense pain they inflicted was going to push her under. It was just whether she wanted to fight it or not. The next blow came while Alex was still making up her mind and she inhaled sharply. 

“Two,” her left shoulder blade stung. She wanted to give into the sensation, to turn her thoughts down until all that was left were numbers and pain and endorphins. 

“Three,” Alex’s voice cracked. She managed another glance over her shoulder at Maggie and they made eye contact. Maggie’s subtle nod was all the permission Alex needed. Maggie would make sure she came out of this on the other side. 

“Four,” was Alex’s last clear thought before she stopped resisting. 

***

“Staring at her vitals isn’t going to accomplish anything.” J’onn squeezed Kara’s shoulder. She had been pacing on and off since Alex and Maggie had gone off to the rendezvous and J’onn was out of ways to distract her. Kara’s hovering was even starting to get to Vasquez, which led to J’onn’s current predicament. What do you do with a superhero who doesn’t have anyone to save? 

Then Alex’s heartbeat increased rapidly and J’onn instinctively clamped down on Kara’s shoulder. 

“You can’t go in there,” he said. 

“But-“ Kara protested.

“No. Everything is still within acceptable parameters and Alex won’t thank you if go in there and blow their cover.”

“What if something’s seriously wrong? I can’t just do nothing.” Kara glared defiantly.  

“If something is wrong, then Alex will activate her beacon. She trained for these situation. You have to trust her.” J’onn let go of Kara’s shoulder as she sighed in defeat. 

 ***

When Alex finally started to come out of her head, she was lying face down on the bed in their suite. Her shoulders and her ass both ached. She could imagine the deep purple stripes that she knew were already forming. She remembered the beating, the sting and thud of the cane, the way it made her stomach clench in painpleasurepain, the way her thighs were wet before Maggie reached the tenth stroke, her hips jerking with it as Maggie got closer to twenty. 

Now, Maggie was rubbing the clear area in the middle of her back and Alex was crawling out of her skin. The endorphins were wearing off, there were dried tear tracks on her face and everything hurt but she was still wet and she wanted Maggie’s hands _everywhere_. She pressed her hips down into the mattress then blushed. This was what she actually hated about being a sub, that with the right touch at the right time, her body no long felt like her own, that she was no longer in control. 

“Stop. Just… please,” Alex’s voice broke, “stop.”  And Maggie stopped moving her hand but left it on Alex’s back.

“We need to put something on those bruises.” 

Alex tensed. “I can do it.” And she could. It would be awkward but she could take care of herself. 

But Maggie wouldn’t let it rest like Alex wanted. Not this time. “Just… let me take care of you.” Maggie brushed away the hair that had fallen across Alex’s eyes and tilted her head where Alex could see her better. “I need to take care of you.” Her brow was furrowed with worry. 

They stared at each other for a long minute. It looked like Maggie really did need to do something. There were two people involved in the caning after all. It couldn’t have been easy for Maggie either, knowing that Alex was suffering but that she had to continue. If Alex trusted her with the cane, and she had, she could trust her now.

“Okay,” Alex said as she dropped her eyes. 

“Thank you.” Maggie stroked her cheek before she stood to get the salve. 

***

Maggie started again on her shoulders, keeping her touch light as she rubbed the cream into Alex’s skin. She kept her other hand on the back of Alex’s neck. Maggie’s touch felt safe and Alex’s eyes closed without resistance as her muscles went slack. 

“Good girl,” Maggie murmured and Alex released a hum of contentment. If it weren’t for the occasional flash of pain and the tingling between her legs, Alex could have gone to sleep. Maggie gave the back of Alex’s neck a brief squeeze before she moved her hand to the small of Alex’s back and to the stripes across Alex’s ass. It was somehow better and worse. The pain was deeper, more dense, but so was the pleasure. Alex tilted her hips up in obvious invitation, wetness coated the inside of her thighs and where normally she would bristle at her loss of control, she felt so safe, so cared for, that everything simply felt right. 

Maggie’s fingers strayed to a mark just inside Alex’s thighs and Alex let out a low moan. She wanted Maggie to touch her, to push her fingers deep inside and wring out orgasm after orgasm. But Maggie’s hand retreated. Alex keened and got a kiss on her temple in return. Alex’s whispered, “please,” was so quiet it almost disappeared into the pillow. Maggie’s, “No, not now,” was almost as quiet. Alex got a kiss on her cheek this time but it wasn’t enough to stop Alex from tensing. 

It effectively quashed the atmosphere and Alex felt humiliated. “No?” Alex asked incredulously. “No?” She rolled away from Maggie and stood. “I thought you said you wanted to take care of me.” Alex threw Maggie’s words back at her. “The one thing I ask for and just…no?” 

“Alex…” 

“No, you know what?” Alex crossed her arms over her bare breasts and retreated toward the wall, “I want to be alone right now.”

“Alex. Stop—“ 

“No,” Alex interrupted. “Go away.” She stalked into the bathroom and closed the door. She didn’t come back out until she heard Maggie leave. Then she slid to the floor and started crying. 

***

“What did you do to her?” Alex came out of the bedroom to Supergirl’s angry whisper. She’d found a loose tank top that mostly left her shoulders clear, bruises standing out against her pale skin, and pajama pants. 

“She didn’t do anything to me that wasn’t necessary,” Alex said. 

“God, Alex,” Supergirl turned and swept Alex into a careful hug. “Maggie told me you were asleep but I knew that couldn’t be true because you’ve never gone to sleep before midnight in your entire life and your heartbeat wasn’t right and—“

“I’m fine,” Alex cut her off, “but you shouldn’t be here.” Alex wriggled out of the hug and tried to look stern. “You’re going to get us caught.”

“I’m sorry. I was just worried.” Her forehead was creased in concern. 

“I know but you need to leave. Maggie and I are handling this.” Alex made eye contact with Maggie over Supergirl’s shoulder and nodded. 

“Okay, okay. Consider me gone. But you know if you need anything…” She gave Alex her best puppy dog eyes.

“I’ll let you know. Now go.” Alex motioned to the balcony.

“Okay.” Supergirl stepped out onto the balcony and took off. 

Alex settled on the end of the couch, curled her body into the arm and pulled her knees up. “Look, I’m sorry about before.” Alex nodded toward the bedroom. 

“No, I get it. It’s… it’s fine.” Maggie sat on the other end of the couch. “If we were… I would… but…” Maggie shrugged. 

Alex nodded. “Yeah, I get it,” she said as she looked away. “I… Could…? Would…?” She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “Will you just hold me?”

Maggie immediately slid closer and opened her arms. “Of course.” 

Alex settled into Maggie’s arms and buried her face in Maggie’s neck. She let out a big sigh as she snuggled closer. She finally felt safe. 

“Is this better?” Maggie asked. Alex nodded in reply. “Good.” She kissed Alex’s temple. “I’m proud of you.”

That got Alex to left her head.

“I was worried. When I had to switch to the cane… I was worried that you wouldn’t be able to stay upright without restraints.” Maggie ran a hand down Alex’s arm. “But you were so strong. Such a good girl.” 

Alex put her head back down and pressed tighter into Maggie’s side. Her voice was hoarse when she said, “I wanted to be…” She swallowed to clear her throat but she couldn’t quite meet Maggie’s eyes. “I wanted to be good for you.” She wanted to climb onto Maggie’s lap and kiss her until neither of them could breathe. Those few words were enough to tear down all of her defenses but she took another deep breath and reminded herself that it was just the hormones. The feelings weren’t real. 

 Maggie kissed her temple again as they both fell silent. They sat like that, with Alex wrapped up in Maggie’s embrace, until Alex started yawning. Then they moved to the bed where Alex crawled right back into Maggie arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are inspiring. I'm on tumblr @twtd11 if you want to find me there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You could at least buy a girl dinner first, Sawyer.” Alex whispered. Her hands itched to cup Maggie’s face and pull her down for a kiss but she couldn’t. She had to keep this professional. They found Maggie’s hips instead.

Alex was pleasantly warm as she woke up, head pillowed on Maggie’s shoulder, leg thrown over her hip and arm around her waist. She couldn’t help but snuggle further into that warmth. As soon as she shifted, however, the ache from the night before reasserted itself and she groaned. At the sound, Maggie shot awake, easily rolling them until she was half on top of Alex. She look around wildly for possible threats and only after she had surveyed the room did she realize Alex was underneath her. Their eyes met and held for a long moment. 

“You could at least buy a girl dinner first, Sawyer.” Alex whispered. Her hands itched to cup Maggie’s face and pull her down for a kiss but she couldn’t. She had to keep this professional. They found Maggie’s hips instead.   

Maggie’s voice was husky as she said, “I’ll remember that.” Then she rolled off of Alex.  She laid there for a long moment before she got up and turned away. Her shoulders were tense but her voice was light. “Do you want to shower first?” 

***

Alex and Maggie emerged from their suite after a late breakfast, spent mainly in awkward silence. Maggie had re-clipped the leash to Alex’s collar. It seemed appropriate given how the prior night ended and it was an effective way to protect Alex, a way for Maggie to visibly stake a claim and hopefully prevent another situation like the one with Roulette. Yet somehow the leash made Alex’s neck chafe even more.

They wandered through the villa, trying to better learn the lay out before the anticipated raid that night. 

They had made it through most of the downstairs when they ran into a group coming in from the terrace. Despite an attempt to slip away, Maggie heard her voice being called out and they had to stop.  

“Siobhan Smythe,” the woman looped her arm through Maggie’s before Maggie could move away. “I’ve been wanting to meet you, hear all of the gossip from Gotham, that sort of thing.”

“Uhm, of course.” Maggie let herself be dragged along. 

“Why don’t we go talk in the parlor?” Siobhan steered them into the room and towards a small seating area. Alex and Siobhan’s sub exchanged a look as they trailed in their wake. Alex stiffened as she saw Maxwell Lord sitting on the other side of the room. Her dislike hadn’t faded overnight.  

Maggie sat on the couch and indicated that Alex should sit next to her. She placed her arm along the back of the couch and Alex settled against her shoulder, sinking into Maggie as Maggie trailed her fingers over the bruises on Alex’s shoulders. Each pass made Alex suck in a little breath but she pushed back into Maggie’s hand more often than she flinched away. The little jolts of pain woke up the butterflies in her stomach.

“So, what other fun things does this club get up to?” Maggie asked, subtly probing her new friend for details. 

“Oh, this and that. Truthfully, whatever Roulette thinks might get us to give her our money. But it’s always entertaining, so none of us really mind. I have to say, the auctions are the highlight of her calendar.”

“So she’s done this before?” Maggie moved her hand up to Alex’s neck, her thumb working it’s way under Alex’s collar and pressing into the muscles she found there. The building stimulation caused Alex’s eyes to drift closed and she shivered with arousal. Maggie was going to drive her crazy before this mission was complete. 

“Oh yes, I went to the last one as well. I didn’t buy anything though.” Siobhan smiled down at her sub, “But I think we might indulge this time. What about you two?” 

Alex trailed a hand over Maggie’s thigh, tracing a nonsensical pattern. If Maggie was going to tease her, Alex was going to fight back.

“I don’t know yet,” Maggie said. “We’re so new,” She smiled adoringly down at Alex, “I’m not sure we’re ready to make such a big change.”  

Alex’s hand drifted up Maggie’s inner thigh and Maggie’s breath caught. 

“Isn’t that right?” she asked Alex.

“Hmmm?” Alex came out of her haze and smiled up at Maggie. “Oh. Yes ma’am,” Her voice was thick. Her whole body was warm with desire. She turned her head into Maggie’s neck and nuzzled it before she started placing open mouthed kisses on it. Maggie shivered but did nothing to stop Alex.

“Ah, right. You two are still in the honeymoon phase, aren’t you?” Siobhan beamed at them. “You’re so cute.”  

Alex took Maggie’s earlobe into her mouth and nipped at it.

Maggie pressed hard into Alex’s bruise, the pain quickly turned to pleasure and elicited a low moan. 

Siobhan watched them affectionately. Across the room, Max was openly staring. 

“You shouldn’t tease if you’re not willing to follow through,” Alex whispered into Maggie’s ear before she could think better of it. This wasn’t the time to flirt.

“Who says I’m not?” Maggie leaned in and gave Alex a peck on the lips, withdrawing before it could turn into a real kiss. 

Maggie resettled Alex against her. With the way Alex was reclining, she was just able to scrape a fingernail around the edges of one of Alex’s nipples. She used a bit of force and both of Alex’s nipples turned hard, their stiffness visible through Alex’s thin shirt. Alex bit her lip. Maggie kept teasing her as she turned back to their companions. 

“I just can’t keep my hands off of her.” Maggie smiled sheepishly as she brushed Alex’s nipple.  

Alex squirmed in Maggie’s arms. This was going a little further than she anticipated but she had no desire to stop things, if she even could. 

“I don’t think anyone here minds.” Siobhan tilted her head toward the room at large, “Wouldn’t you agree, Max?”

“Well, I’m certainly enjoying myself.” Max grinned. 

“And I think that’s our cue to leave.” Maggie unwrapped herself from around Alex and nudged her upright. “It was nice to meet you.” She smiled at Siobhan, wrapped Alex’s leash around her hand and led her out of the room. 

“Now that we have a cover, we should be-“ Maggie cut Alex off, kissing her quite throughly and muscling her up against the nearest wall as another couple walked by. 

Alex melted. Want completely consumed her, lighting her skin on fire. Her hands came up to run through Maggie’s hair and Maggie caught her wrists, just holding them. Neither of them noticed when the couple turned the corner, too busy with lips and tongues and teeth. They were finally, _finally_ kissing and it was all Alex could do not to drop to her knees and beg Maggie to take her. Alex pressed herself against Maggie and Maggie moaned, tightening her grip on Alex’s wrists. Alex shivered. The sudden rush of lust finally got Alex’s attention. She pulled away but Maggie chased after her for another kiss. Alex turned her head at the last moment. 

“Maggie, we need to stop.” Alex whispered.

Maggie just started kissing her way down Alex’s neck.

“Red, Sawyer. Red.” Alex was still whispering but it was enough to catch Maggie’s attention. She pulled back. 

“God, Alex… ” Maggie’s cheeks turned bright red. “I’m sorry. I just…” 

Alex slumped against the wall and tried to catch her breath, but her hands were still buried in Maggie’s hair. 

“I know.” Alex’s whole body was humming and she suspected Maggie’s was as well. She lightly scratched Maggie’s scalp and Maggie leaned into the touch. 

“You’re right. We should try to find where they’re keeping the aliens.” But Maggie hadn’t moved yet. 

“You, uh, you need to let go of my wrists.” Alex twisted them in Maggie’s grip and tried not to react as another wave of desire pulsed through her. She was already wishing she hadn’t come to her senses. Her knees were still in danger of buckling and they had a perfectly good bed just a floor away.  

“Right. Yeah.” Maggie swallowed as she let go. It was another long moment before Maggie stepped back. She took up Alex’s leash again as they moved toward the stairs. They needed to take a better look at door Alex had been forced to abandon the night before. 

***

Alex and Maggie walked carefully down the hallway toward the lone door. They didn’t need to get caught lurking around it again. This time though, the hallway seemed abandoned. The door was locked but Alex was quickly able to force the lock. They slipped into the room and carefully closed the door behind themselves. 

“Damn.” Maggie muttered once she turned and saw the containment cells. A quick count revealed at least 15 cells, each with it’s own occupant. 

“Does she expect to auction off everyone here?” Alex whispered. “I thought we were talking about five people at most.” They walked fully into the room, the eyes of all of the aliens on them. 

“She’s expanded. Maybe she’s planning on taking them with her when she moves on.”

“Is that…?” Alex quickly headed toward a cell in the corner.

“M’gann!” Maggie ran to catch up, skidding to a stop in front of M’gann’s cell. Alex was already at the control panel trying to get the door open. 

M’gann watched them with hope in her eyes but Alex wasn’t having any luck. The panel just kept beeping back at her. 

“We need to get her out of there, Danvers.” 

“I’m trying,” the panel beeped again. “But eventually someone is going to notice me in the computer system.” Alex slammed her hand down on the panel in frustration. It beeped again. 

Suddenly, they heard another door opening and voices from outside. 

Alex and Maggie exchanged a look. “We need to get out of here,” Alex whispered. 

“We need to get her out out of that cell.” Maggie insisted. 

“We don’t have time.” Alex grabbed Maggie by the wrist and pulled her away from M’gann’s cell, back toward the door they came in through. 

Once they were back in the hallway, Maggie pulled her arm from Alex’s grip and stalked away from her. She stopped at the end of the hallway, then returned to Alex. “We bring Roulette down and we do it tonight.” She ran her hands through her hair. 

“We will.” Alex caught Maggie’s hand and squeezed it. “But right now we need to get away from this hallway.” Alex picked up her own leash and held it out to Maggie. 

Maggie looked at her for a long moment before she took the leash and headed toward their suite.  

***

Maggie and Alex were here. M’gann smiled down at them as they  tried to unlock her cell door. Her smile fell once she realized they weren’t having any luck. She anxiously pressed a hand to the glass when they both looked up and toward one of the side doors. Seconds later they were gone. Still, if Maggie and Alex were around then someone knew what was going on. There was a chance they would all get out of this after all. 

***

Alex was in little more than leather briefs and a halter top bra when she and Maggie entered the dining room for dinner. For once, she was wearing somewhat elaborate makeup, eyelids dark. Maggie was beside her in dark leather pants, a soft sparkly top and a suit jacket. The effect was striking and they were easily the most attractive couple in the room. A formal dinner wasn’t Alex’s idea of a good time but she wasn’t the one to plan the agenda, so there they were. The butler showed them to their place at the long table and Alex settled down into the cushion next to Maggie’s chair. It was the part of a formal dinner she disliked the most, having to sit on the floor and be fed by hand. It felt infantilizing and she’s been perfectly capable of feeding herself for a few decades now. Still, it was what the mission required, so she and Maggie had decided that they would do the bare minimum to get through the meal. 

There was a movement off to her right and it was then she realized that Maxwell Lord was going to spending the night sitting next to her. She chanced a glance upward and got a smile and a leer in return. 

“We meet again,” Max said as he returned his gaze to Maggie. 

“So we do.” Maggie politely replied before she took a sip of her wine. Alex wished she had her own glass. She settled onto her hip and leaned against Maggie’s chair. If she had to do this, she was going to be comfortable. 

“She looks…relaxed.” Maxwell snarked. 

Maggie petted Alex’s head. “She’s where I want her.”

“Mmm, or maybe you just don’t know what to do with her.” Maxwell said smugly. “I wouldn’t let a sub get away with that sort of laziness. Or are you the lazy one? It seems to me like you aren’t motivating her properly.”

“I think the important thing here _Max_ , is that I’m the one going home with her at the end of this weekend.”

Maggie’s rebuttal didn’t matter. Alex’s stiffened her spine anyway. There was no way she was going to let Maxwell be right about either of them being lazy, even if it meant being the perfect sub for the next hour. She flicked her eyes up to Maggie and saw the same determination in them. That was more than enough _motivation._ It was settled. The ‘just get by’ plan was out the window. It was time for a new one. Alex shifted from her hip up onto her knees, taking a textbook perfect position, from the way her feet were tucked to the way her head was tilted down at exactly the right angle. And she held herself there, tuning out everything except Maggie, as dinner was served.   

It was surprisingly easy to fall into the rhythm of the meal, to track Maggie’s bites and anticipate when she would be offered one. She took each bite delicately, with just the slightest contact between her mouth and Maggie’s fingers. As befitted the occasion, the food was delicious. Alex hoped everyone was enjoying what would hopefully be their last meal before they ended up behind bars. 

That thought made Alex smile just as Maggie was there to place another bite on her tongue and it made her careless. She accidentally licked over Maggie’s fingers, sucking on them ever so slightly. It was enough to make Maggie take a sharp breath in though. That made Alex smile even wider. The next time Maggie’s fingers appeared, Alex deliberately pulled one into her mouth and licked it clean. Maggie’s breath stuttered again. The third time, Maggie managed to keep her breathing even. Well, that was going to have to change. Her concern for Maxwell Lord gone, Alex decided to turn it into a game, payback for the teasing of the afternoon. Alex avoided the next bit of food to nip at Maggie’s wrist first and she got a twitch in return. The next bite was accompanied by a tongue across the previous bite mark. With each bite, Alex got a little more bold, unconsciously cataloging the things that made Maggie react the most. She completely forgot she was supposed to be uncomfortable and just played with her dom’s… no, with Maggie’s hand. She changed another glance up and suck in her own breath when she saw the want in Maggie’s eyes. She didn’t realize it was reflected in her own. 

As dessert was served, Maggie threaded her now overstimulated fingers into Alex’s hair and Alex let out a sigh as she relaxed into it. But rather than just stroking though Alex’s hair, Maggie started using her fingernails to scratch down to Alex’s neck. She wrapped her hand around the back and squeezed hard. Alex swayed under the sudden force. Heat jolted down her body and she squirmed into Maggie’s hold. It was so much more chaste than earlier but Alex was just as turned on. She wanted to lean into Maggie’s legs but the situation dictated that she wasn’t allowed to without permission. Instead, Maggie was scratching her nails over Alex’s spine from between her shoulder blades up to her hair line leaving little marks in her wake. Alex shivered and her nipples got hard as she arched into Maggie’s touch, the rest of the room completely forgotten. 

She was jolted back to awareness when Maggie re-clipped the leash to her collar. Apparently dinner was over. She stood carefully, making sure her legs weren’t numb, before she followed Maggie back to their room. 

*** 

As soon as the door to their room closed, Alex spun and caught Maggie’s lips with her own, pushing her up against the door and pinning her there. Her whole body was buzzing with want. She had never been like this with a woman but that didn’t matter. She melted when Maggie kissed her back, tongues slick against each other. Maggie’s hands burned against her skin and made her want even more contact. She whined when Maggie grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her back. Alex automatically dropped to her knees. She nuzzled into Maggie’s leather covered calf, using her lips and teeth against the muscle underneath. She could smell Maggie’s sex mixed in with the smell of the leather and she wanted nothing more than to pull Maggie’s pants down and bury her tongue inside of her. 

Maggie tugged on her hair again, forcing her back. “Alex…,” she husked and Alex’s eyes found hers. Maggie’s pupils were blown wide and she was biting her lip. She fell to her knees too. Their eyes were still locked and then suddenly they were kissing again as Maggie pushed Alex down to the floor. Maggie was on top of her, straddling her hips and holding her shoulders down. Alex couldn’t breathe. It was all too much. It wasn’t enough. She needed to feel Maggie’s skin against her own. 

It seemed like Maggie was in agreement as they both worked to free her of her suit jacket. Once it was gone, Maggie was left sitting on Alex’s hips, trying desperately to catch her breath. Her lips were bruised and her clothes were mussed but the fire in her eyes had been banked. Alex knew that they weren’t going to finish what they started before Maggie could say anything. 

“I know. This isn’t… You don’t…” Alex’s chest was still heaving.

“Alex,” Maggie leaned down and gently brushed her lips over Alex’s, “I do. I really, really do but I don’t want our first time to be on the floor in the middle of an op.” Maggie brushed some hair off of Alex’s forehead before she pressed her own forehead against Alex’s. “I want you so much.” Alex’s breath caught and her fingers tightened on Maggie’s hips. It was all she could do not to arch up into Maggie. “Just not like this.” She kissed Alex again before pulling back and standing up. She offered Alex a hand up and Alex took it. 

“Yeah, okay.” Alex ran her own hands through her hair and tried to pace out some of the extra energy that had just lost its focus. She grabbed a light throw off of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders. “I’m just going to…” Alex pointed toward the bedroom then disappeared through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the best! You can find me on tumblr @twtd11


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could tell she was on a stage but there were lights shining in her eyes that were making it hard to see. But she could hear the words now and they sent a shiver of fear down her spine.
> 
> “Ladies and Gentlemen, next up we have a Green Martian. She’s beautiful in either her human or martian form and with the right training, she’ll be well worth the investment.” Roulette stalked around M’gann, running her fingers over M’gann’s shoulders as she passed behind her. M’gann shivered in disgust. She was being sold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end guys. It's been fun! 
> 
> There might be an epilogue, sequel or some short follow up pieces but I'm not making any promises.

It was only a few hours later when the men with guns showed up. 

“Out.” It was the only word they spoke once they had opened up M’gann’s cell door. There were other men with guns opening a few of the other cells, motioning for their occupants to come with them. One of M’gann’s guards grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her forward. Then they were going up a flight of stairs. M’gann stumbled but rather than letting her recover, the hand on her arm just got tighter. 

When she got to the top of the stairs, she saw there were only two other captives with her. While she was looking around, trying to get her bearings, a collar was unceremoniously snapped around her neck. It was too tight but there was nothing she could do about it. 

They were behind a curtain and M’gann could hear the murmur of voices coming from the other side. The Aranes in front of her was thrust through the curtain. The noise level went up but the curtain was heavy enough to muffle the actual words. There was nothing to do but wait as the dread in her stomach built. Then, there was a burst of applause and the Aranes was back for a second before he was whisked away back down the stairs. For the brief moment their eyes connected, he looked shell shocked. Then it was M’gann’s turn to be pulled through the curtain. 

She could tell she was on a stage but there were lights shining in her eyes that were making it hard to see. But she could hear the words now and they sent a shiver of fear down her spine.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, next up we have a Green Martian. She’s beautiful in either her human or martian form and with the right training, she’ll be well worth the investment.” Roulette stalked around M’gann, running her fingers over M’gann’s shoulders as she passed behind her. M’gann shivered in disgust. She was being _sold_. That’s what all of this was about? 

“And did I mention, no one else will have anything like her. She’s the last of her kind.” Roulette smirked. “Shall we start the bidding at…”

M’gann tuned Roulette out as the stars in front of her eyes finally started to clear. The audience was full of some of the wealthiest in National City and it made M’gann queasy to think they were biding on _her,_ that these powerful people would be capable of seeing her as a _thing_ and not a _person_. She finally caught sight of Maggie and Alex. They seemed to be having a quiet but passionate conversation before Alex finally nodded and started to purposefully fiddle with her collar. 

M’gann ducked just as Supergirl came crashing through a window. She could hear gunfire in the background and suddenly the hand on her arm was back. This time, she roughly pulled away and turned and decked the guard. He fell to the ground unconscious. It was the last clear thing M’gann saw before all hell broke loose. 

***

The last time she had been in the great room, Alex hadn’t had time to see much of it. Now that she had the time to take it in, she was only more disgusted. 

Everything about it was opulent. It was as if they were at a high end art auction, not about to witness people turned into objects. Alex quietly seethed as she took her place next to Maggie. She glanced at Maggie and found she looked as tense as Alex felt. Her lips were pursed and the skin around her eyes was tight. Maggie dropped a hand onto Alex’s shoulder and squeezed it. Alex wrapped a hand around Maggie’s lower calf and squeezed back. They couldn’t really talk but it was enough to let each of them know they were going to get through this last obstacle together. 

The first ‘lot’ was up. He was a male Aranes, light blue skin contrasting with the dark black leather around his neck. Roulette never mentioned his name, just listed his physical attributes. Siobhan was the first to start bidding on him but things proceeded briskly from there. Soon, Roulette called an end to the bidding and the man was led from the stage. 

Then M’gann was pulled from behind the curtain. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, next up we have a Green Martian.” Roulette started. Maggie reached out and grabbed Alex’s arm. 

“We need to stop this. Now,” She whispered in Alex’s ear. 

“We should wait until the auction is over. We need the evidence. And she’ll be in the middle of the line of fire if we move now.” Alex wasn’t used to being the cautious one but that was the plan they had decided on. 

“ _Alex_ ,” Maggie implored. Well, it seemed like they were going to throw one more plan out the window. Alex nodded.

 As soon as Alex had pressed the beacon on her collar, Maggie reached into her bag and pulled out two weapons. She quickly handed one to Alex and got a nod of thanks.

“We need to get Roulette,” Alex said as she checked her gun and started looking for the woman. Roulette had run as soon as Supergirl appeared. 

“I’ll go right, you go left.” Maggie motioned. Alex nodded and said, “see you on the other side,” before she moved off. 

***

Alex moved quickly, gun at the ready, down a side hallway. She was pretty sure she saw Roulette take off in that direction. 

All of a sudden, there were guards and DEO agents pouring in from the outside. Gunfire echoed around her and Alex started to pick her targets among the guards. She only had so much ammo though and after a few quick pops, she was out. And Roulette was getting farther away. 

Alex picked up her pace, sliding feet first into the next guard she came across. It knocked him down and Alex quickly delivered a punch to keep him down. It was a slow slog to get down the hallway but as she moved forward, she picked up a contingent of DEO agents. Taking the lead, she motioned for them to sweep each room they passed. Still, there was no sign of Roulette. 

Suddenly, she caught a flash of red as she turned a corner. It had to be Roulette’s dress. Alex sprinted after her, the other agent running with her. She slowed as she reached the corner. She glanced around it and saw Roulette disappearing through a doorway she was pretty sure led outside. Alex kept up the chase. She skidded through the door, gun drawn and shouted, “freeze!” as soon as she saw Roulette. 

Roulette paused and it gave Alex and the other agents enough time to catch up. She grabbed Roulette’s shoulder as the other woman turned with her hands up. “I suppose you’ve caught me, agent.” 

“It sure looks like it.” Alex motioned for one of the agents to give her a set of restraints and she secured Roulette’s wrists. She hadn’t expected Roulette to just give up but then, there _were_ five guns trained on her.

“We’ll see how long you can keep me.” Roulette smirked and Alex glowered. Roulette would get away over her dead body. 

“Come on.” Alex escorted Roulette toward the great room. It looked like everyone else was gathering there as well. 

Alex smiled as she saw Maggie with a prisoner of her own.

“Hey Danvers,” Maggie flashed her dimples, “I brought you a present.” She pushed Maxwell forward toward Alex. 

“And I’ve got one for you.” Alex tilted her head toward Roulette. The other guests were slowly being rounded up by the other agents. Supergirl came over just as a couple of DEO agents took Roulette and Maxwell away. 

“Hey,” Maggie shifted uncomfortably as Supergirl put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re okay,” she said softly. “I was worried.” 

“You didn’t need to worry. Maggie and I had everything under control. Didn’t we, Sawyer?” Alex smiled at Maggie. 

“Yeah. We did.” Maggie fidgeted for a second, looking between Alex and Supergirl. It seemed like Supergirl wasn’t going anywhere.

“Well, I should…” Maggie indicated vaguely with her head and started to walk away. She got halfway across the room before Alex caught up with her. She lightly grabbed Maggie’s arm. “Hey, Maggie.” Maggie let herself be spun around.

“Alex,” Maggie smiled. 

“We, uh, have some unfinished business.” Alex tilted her head up. It emphasized the collar still around her neck. 

“Oh, right.” Maggie blushed. She hooked her finger under the collar and tugged Alex’s head down before she paused, mere inches separating them. She looked in Alex’s eyes and they caught. Then they were alone, never mind the room full of people. Alex bent her head toward Maggie in acceptance. Maggie took in a deep breath then slowly unfastened the collar. Alex was almost sad to see it go and she unconsciously nuzzled into Maggie’s fingers.   

“There you go.” Maggie ran her hand through Alex’s hair once again then held the collar out to Alex. Alex slowly took it. 

“Th-,” Alex had to clear her throat. “Thank you.” 

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment before Alex reached for Maggie’s hand. “You know, I think we might have some other unfinished business as well.” Alex squeezed Maggie’s fingers. She just knew that if she didn’t bring it up, Maggie never would. Maggie wouldn’t want to pressure her, would assume that everything that had happened was just about the mission. So Alex swallowed her nerves. “Maybe you could take me to dinner and then we could discuss it afterwards?” Alex looked at Maggie uncertainly. She was going to be mortified if Maggie said no. 

“Yeah?” Maggie asked. 

Alex just nodded. 

“I’d like that.” Maggie brought Alex’s fingers up to her lips and placed a light kiss across her knuckles. Alex’s eyes fluttered closed. She wanted to get back to that place where she was kneeling at Maggie’s feet and it was hard not to go to her knees right there. 

“Me too.” Alex used her free hand to cup the side of Maggie’s neck then she leaned in for a soft kiss. But as soon as Maggie brushed her tongue against Alex’s lips, as soon as Alex granted Maggie’s tongue entrance, the kiss deepened and Maggie became aggressive. Alex felt like she was being devoured, like she was turning to liquid fire. Her knees starts to weaken before Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex to keep her upright.

The kiss finally ended but Maggie kept Alex close. “Screw dinner,” Alex whispered before kissing Maggie again. “Come over after the debriefing.”

Maggie pulled back just a bit, searching Alex’s eyes to make sure she was serious. “Okay,” she said. 

“Okay,” Alex echoed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought!


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex opened the door and smiled softly at Maggie as she let her in. Her own hair was wavy and still slightly damp. “I was starting to worry that you weren’t going to show, Sawyer.” She took the pizza from Maggie’s hand, placed it on the counter, and then pulled Maggie into a soft kiss.

Maggie knocked tentatively on Alex’s apartment door, pizza and a six pack in hand. She was freshly showered and wearing her normal clothes again. Her jeans weren’t as nice as the leather pants, which she was seriously going to keep no matter what the department said, but they were much more comfortable. 

Alex opened the door and smiled softly at Maggie as she let her in. Her own hair was wavy and still slightly damp. “I was starting to worry that you weren’t going to show, Sawyer.” She took the pizza from Maggie’s hand, placed it on the counter, and then pulled Maggie into a soft kiss. 

Maggie returned the kiss for a long minute before she pulled away. She cupped Alex’s face and brushed her thumbs over Alex’s cheeks. “Hey.” Her eyes were bright as she looked at Alex. She pulled Alex down for another short kiss. “I thought we might eat first but…” Maggie kissed her again, “you might want to put the pizza in the over for later.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex husked but there was teasing undercurrent in her voice. She nuzzled against Maggie before she put the pizza in the oven and the beer in the fridge. Then her brain started to catch up with the events and she started to fidget, wringing her hands together. Maggie clearly knew what she was doing and Alex hadn’t tried to sub for anyone in years. Even then, it hadn’t been good. What if it still wasn’t?

Maggie gently grasped Alex’s hands to still them. “Take a breath, baby,” Maggie said and Alex did just that. Her anxious eyes met Maggie’s calm ones and it settled her just a enough. “You know we don’t have to do anything right now, right?”

Alex nodded, “I know. I want to. I’m just…” Maggie ran her hands up Alex’s arms. 

“Nervous.” Maggie finished. “That’s okay. We can stop and talk…”

“No,” Alex interrupted. “No. This is what I want.” She took a step into her living room, pulling off her shirt and stepping out of her pants as she went. Once she was down to just her bra and panties, she sunk to her knees in the middle of the room. 

Maggie inhaled sharply as Alex lowered her head. She walked around Alex, just taking her in. The bruises from the caning were still there. Maggie wished that she could erase them and start over, put her own bruises on Alex’s skin and not Roulette’s. There were other bruises littering her torso, likely from the fight, and a long but shallow red scratch over her left ribs. 

  Maggie stopped her circuit behind Alex and unfastened her bra. Alex shivered as the straps were pushed down her arms and she let it fall to the floor in front of her. Her nipples hardened in the cool air. 

Maggie’s hands rested on her shoulders. “That’s good,” Maggie said. “ _You’re_ good, Alex.” 

“Now, I want you to take a deep breath.” Alex did as she was told and soon they were breathing in sync. Maggie walked around to Alex’s front. 

“Alex,” Maggie breathed out, cupping the side of Alex’s face, then running her fingers back through Alex’s hair. Alex’s eyes were firmly on the floor and that wouldn’t do. Maggie tugged lightly on Alex’s hair. “Look at me.”

Alex’s eyes flicked up and they were filled with so much uncertainty that Maggie’s heart broke just a little. “I want you to keep looking at me. I’m not going to let anything happen to you, okay?”

“Okay,” Alex swallowed. “I mean,” she took a deep breath, “Yes, ma’am.” It was the first time Alex had really said it and she was so nervous she felt like she was going to throw up. 

“Green, yellow, red, understand?” Maggie was stroking the skin behind Alex’s ear and she felt Alex nod more than she saw it. “Out loud,” Maggie tugged again. 

“I understand,” Alex was still really tense. 

“Good girl.” Maggie kept petting Alex. “Now, I want you to help me get undressed.”

Alex nodded. That seemed easy enough. Maggie was already pulling off her top so Alex focused on unfastening her jeans and pushing them down. It took only a moment before Maggie was naked in front of her and Alex couldn’t breathe. Everything that had happened, nothing had prepared her for this moment. Her eyes couldn’t decide on one place to rest so she just kept moving them, taking in everything, including the soft smile on Maggie’s face. Maggie did nothing to stop Alex’s perusal. She just wove her fingers into Alex’s hair and gave her time to adjust. 

After several long moments, Maggie tugged on Alex’s hair. “Up,” She commanded as Alex rose to her feet. She fingered the edge of Alex’s panties. “Take these off.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Alex rasped as she pushed them off. Then they were finally both naked. 

Maggie reached for Alex and drew her in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, their bodies melted together and Alex could barely keep her feet under her. 

“I want to make you scream, baby.” Maggie whispered. “Do you think I can?” 

Hesitant, Alex nodded. Maggie left her confused. Wasn’t she supposed to be the one making Maggie scream?

“Come to the bedroom with me, sweetie.” Maggie shooed Alex toward the other room. “Normally,” Maggie said as she followed Alex, “I’d spend a good hour teasing you, but I think after the past few days you’ve probably had enough of that.”    

Maggie shooed Alex toward her bed until she sat on the edge of it. “And I think I owe you for last night.” Maggie spread Alex’s legs and stood between them, running her hands up Alex’s thighs. Then she leaned in for another kiss, encouraging Alex to wraps her arms around her. 

Alex happily did as she was bid, pulling Maggie closer the longer the kiss continued. She ached for this in a way she never had before. She wasn’t sure if it was because Maggie was a woman or if it was that she was _Maggie_ but right then it didn’t matter. She wanted Maggie’s hands _everywhere._ Time slowed down as Maggie made that desire real. Kisses lead to bites lead to touches and suddenly Alex was lying on her back, Maggie above her, keening with want. 

Maggie languidly caressed her breasts with her lips and her teeth and her hands. Even her breath felt like a caress. Alex squirmed. “Please, Maggie, please,” she arched up trying to get Maggie’s hands, Maggie’s _mouth_ lower. 

 “Soon Alex. Soon baby girl,” Maggie whispered as she started kissing her way down Alex’s torso until she reached her hips. Alex’s feet were scrambling for purchase and Maggie was already looking forward to tying Alex down, tying Alex up, bending Alex to her will. That wasn’t on tonight’s agenda though. For now, she just wanted Alex to have orgasm after orgasm.

“You’ve been such a good girl, Alex.” She muttered. “So good all weekend.” She finally parted Alex’s folds with her fingers, lightly swirling through the moisture she found there. She rubbed over Alex’s clit and Alex’s hips came off of the bed. Maggie settled between Alex’s legs. “You were fantastic, so very, very good,” Maggie whispered, keeping up a litany of just how good Alex had been, just how proud of her Maggie was. Alex blushed and preened and writhed under Maggie’s ministrations. And then, between words, with a lick in just the right place, Alex screamed through her orgasm. When Alex had recovered, Maggie was still pressed against her hips, nipping at her skin. “God, you’re beautiful,” Maggie said and Alex couldn’t stop giddy laughter from escaping her lips. Maggie was amazing and Alex was finally, completely relaxed. 

Maggie crawled up Alex’s body and pulled Alex into her arms. “I hope you know that’s just the beginning of what I’m going to do to you tonight,” Maggie said as she nuzzled into Alex’s ear. She had much bigger plans for their first night together. 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Compromising Positions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378265) by [DontBeJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeJelly/pseuds/DontBeJelly)




End file.
